Gajevy
|status1=Active |affiliation1= (Former) |magic1=Iron Dragon Slayer Magic |character2=Levy McGarden |kanji2=レビィ・マクガーデン |romaji2=Rebī Makugāden |alias2=''None'' |age2=24 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Solid Script |imagegallery=Gale/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} This couple consists of current Fairy Tail's Mages, Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox, who is a former S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild. About Gajeel and Levy 'Gajeel Redfox' Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) is an Iron Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail guild, and a former S-Class Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild. Gajeel is a tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes (initially portrayed as green before) with slitted dark pupils, and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of a sort), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the former Phantom Lord guild, he bears his Phantom Lord stamp at the top of his right shoulder. After joining Fairy Tail, his black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a Dragon Slayer, his canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. 'Levy McGarden' Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a member of Fairy Tail Guild. Levy is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While her hair is initially rather straight in the beginning of the series, over time her hair has grown more wavy and wild, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her outfit varies throughout the series, but she has typically been seen wearing either dresses or a tank top with shorts. In the beginning of the series, her chest size was rather small compared to most characters, but as she grows older her bust size gradually grows larger. Her member stamp is located on her left shoulder blade. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. History 'Gajeel Redfox' Similar to Natsu, Gajeel learnt his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic from a dragon called Metalicana (a Metal Dragon). Metalicana disappeared along with the other dragons during the last seven years prior to the beginning of the series on July 7 in the year X777. 'Levy McGarden' Not much is known about Levy's past, but it is known that her fellow Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy, have asked her out before. However, both were rejected by her in a matter of seconds. In the omake episode Fairy Hills, it also shows a younger Levy residing there, so it is clear that she has been in the guild since she was a child. Relationship Levy and Gajeel are very close friends and guildmates. However, when they met for the first time, they were members of enemy guilds. Gajeel attacks Levy and her teammates, defeats them in a one sided battle, nails them to a tree, and brands Phantom Lord's symbol onto Levy's stomach. After the war between the two guilds and Gajeel's subsequent conversion over to Fairy Tail, Levy is still among those who have their doubts about the man's entrance to their guild as one of their newest members. However, after Laxus Dreyar attacks Levy whilst her team are bullying Gajeel, Gajeel blocks the blow for her, which lowers her doubts about him. During the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Levy is among the eight candidates who are selected to take part in the test, something which has her show a lack of confidence. In the end, however, she is encouraged by Gajeel, who even volunteers to be her partner, which makes her blush. During the "Intelligence" part of the S-Class Trial, the Iron Dragon Slayer constantly annoys Levy, and tells her that if she wants attention from him, she should get stronger and seriously fight him once in a while, not regarding Levy's disappointed feelings at his demeaning words. However, when Levy runs away out of frustration, Gajeel chases after her and saves her life from Yomazu and Kawazu, two member of Grimoire Heart. In the said instance, he tells her that "it is really hard looking for someone so small," but follows his remark by saying, "so don't leave my side,". Levy is shown to care about Gajeel's well-being, seen when she watched over him in his unconscious state on Tenrou Island and also tried to stop him from baiting Laxus when he was slightly intoxicated. During the tag team battle, Levy is shown to care of Gajeel's well being as she calls out his name in concern before he fights. Afterwards, when he is still missing in the dragon's graveyard, she is seen asking where he is. During Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Levy shouts out in shock as Rogue obtains a strange power and injures Gajeel. As the battle continues, Levy watches as Gajeel is continuously beaten upon.Levy then watches in fear as Gajeel is being strangled, screaming for "Shadow" to stop, lest the Iron Dragon Slayer die. However, Gajeel's eating of Rogue's shadows warrants Levy's full curiosity as she wonders what is happening. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Gajeel met Levy and her teammates for the first time as he lead the initial strike against Fairy Tail while he pins them to a tree (in a crucifixion style) and scribing the Phantom Lord symbol onto their torsos. Fighting Festival arc After Phantom Lord's disbandment, Gajeel joins Fairy Tail. Shadow Gear refuse to accept Gajeel as Jet and Droy hold a grudge against him for attacking them, while Levy frequently cowers in fear of his presence. To Shadow Gear's shock, Gajeel defends Levy and takes the hit himself when Laxus fires a bolt of lightning at Levy out of frustration. As Laxus tries to take over the Guild, Levy helps Natsu and Gajeel as she manages to dispel the enchantment, enabling the two to enter Laxus' tournament. Tenrou Island arc When Jet and Droy are arguing over who will be Levy's partner in the S-Class Promotion Trial, Gajeel steps up saying that he will help her. Levy feels she has no chance since she doesn't consider herself strong, which prompts Gajeel to yell at her to be more positive, and that he would help to make her stronger, causing her to blush. When the first trial started, Levy manages to rewrite Freed's rune in an instant, though she only lets herself and Gajeel leave. They then swim to the island and arrive before everyone else, except Freed's team. It is unknown which path he and Levy have chosen, but they managed to choose the quiet path. Gajeel was clearly not pleased by this since he couldn't fight against anyone. During the second part of the test, Levy becomes frustrated with Gajeel for ignoring her and teasing her about her strength, before running away from him. Later, she regrets running away but is ambushed by two Grimoire Heart members. Gajeel saves her just in time and tells her not to leave his side again, to which she agrees. With Gajeel and Levy back-to-back, he then asks for the identities of their ambushers, and though the perpetrators choose not to answer, the Guild crests on their body reveal to Gajeel that they are affiliated with the Grimoire Heart Guild. With Grimoire Heart Mages present during the S-Class Trials, Gajeel wonders if the Master recruited Mages from a Dark Guild to pose as obstacles, being part of the trials without telling anyone else, to which Levy dismissed as negative and replies that it is more likely that they have sneaked into the island unauthorized. Category:Gale Category:Semi-Canon Category:Needs Help